How it happens
by Ssn04
Summary: Beckett agrees to meet Castle at Remy's but something happens to her and he is not letting her rain check on him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to ABC and Andrew Marlowe.**  
><strong>

Summary: Beckett agrees to meet Castle at Remy's but something happens to her and he is is not letting her rain check on him.

A/N: This is my first time ever writing a multichapter fanfic and my second time writing a story. English is not my main language so please let me know if there's a typo or ANYTHING at all, I'd really appreciate it.

Josh is no longer with Beckett in this story..

* * *

><p><strong>6:45 P.M<strong>

It was Saturday and the precinct was for the most part empty. They had just closed a difficult case. Paperwork was all that was left for Beckett. She was about to get started when the Captain ordered her to go home.

Beckett frowned. "Captain, I'm just-"

"Go home, _now_". The captain repeated in his best authoritative tone.

Beckett frowned. She hated not being capable of finishing what she started; she felt incompetent.

* * *

><p>Castle was already halfway to Beckett's desk, hot coffee in both hands when the Captain ordered Beckett to go home. He sat in his chair and then offered her the coffee.<p>

Beckett smiled. "Thanks."

Castle returned the smile. "What now? I know the captain ordered you to go home but I also know that you won't be able to get some sleep until you finish this case's paperwork".

Beckett gave him a weak smile. Since when did he understand her so well?

"I don't know Castle."

Castle grinned. "Well, we could always go to Remy's and finish what you started there."

Beckett briefly pondered what Castle had just told her and said: "Sure Castle. But I need to do something first." _She hoped he wouldn't ask what it was._

Castle wanted to know what she was going to do first but he knew Beckett didn't like people intruding and neither did he want to push his luck. It had been a stressful day, he didn't want to make it worse; He could always ask her at Remy's if she felt like telling him, he thought.

Castle smiled. "Not a problem detective."

"Meet you at Eight P.M then" Beckett said.

Beckett was glad that he had indeed accepted without whining like a five years old, asking her what she was going to do first and why they couldn't just go to Remy's from the precinct together.

"I can't wait Detective." Castle replied.

Beckett shot him a look.

"Drop it Castle. It's not a date-"

Castle grinned. "OH, date? That thought never crossed my mind detective! But I like the way yours-"

The seven years old is back, Beckett thought.

"Eight P.M Castle" Beckett said and then left.

* * *

><p>What Beckett didn't tell Castle back at the precinct was that she first wanted to go home because It had been such a hard week that she needed to spend some quality time alone with herself first.<p>

She had always dealt with days like these through running. She loved how she felt every time she ran. She felt calm, relaxed and it was quiet, something she couldn't enjoy when she was working. She also felt a freedom she couldn't quite reach anywhere else. She liked the fact of being able to spend some time with her inner-self without being bothered by somebody else.

Running was for her a routine that she'd always hate to miss. She was aware of the fact that not everybody would understand her need to run. She didn't like when people asked her why she runs neither did she like explaining them. She always thought that if she had a dog she would be able to use it as an excuse and then she wouldn't have to explain anything.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 PM<strong>

Castle had just finished getting ready when he noticed that he had a new text.

Castle frowned. It was a text from Beckett.

_"I think I won't be able to make it, rain check?"  
><em>  
>He wondered if something bad had happened.<p>

_"Why, hello detective! Is everything okay?"_ Castle replied.

* * *

><p>Beckett checked her phone and saw that she had now a new text. It was from Castle.<p>

_"Why, hello detective! Is everything okay?"_

No. It was not. She was running and she twisted her ankle. It was now the second time in 3 months with a sprained ankle, _3 months,_ she thought. It was a common injury but she knew how Castle would react if he found out. Instead of telling him the truth she decided to tell him that everything was okay. She didn't want to worry him, there was no need.

* * *

><p>Castle took his phone and went downstairs. He noticed that he had a new text from Beckett.<p>

_"Yeah, everything is okay"_

Castle frowned. He felt that Beckett was keeping something from him. What was it? He couldn't stop thinking if something bad had happened. Beckett wouldn't lie to him, would she? In fact she would, he knew she didn't like people worrying about her.

_"I was about to head out to Remy's, what do you think about me going to your place? We could finish wrapping the case there. No funny business, I promise."_ Castle replied.

He thought of surprising her at her house but he knew Beckett didn't like people dropping by her house without letting her know or calling her first. So he waited.

* * *

><p><em>"I was about to head out to Remy's, what do you think about me going to your place? We could finish wrapping the case there. No funny business, I promise."<em>

Beckett frowned. She knew he wouldn't give up that easy, it was Castle after all. And she knew that if she told him not to come he wouldn't listen. _He never listens_, she thought. He would find an excuse and justify himself for dropping by. And he would find out about it sooner or later, after all she still had a job and a sprained ankle wouldn't stop her from doing it.

* * *

><p>Another text, it was from Beckett.<p>

_"Ok."_

Castle smiled._"See you in fifteen then."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know if in real life they can finish paperwork outside the precinct...but in this fic, they can._

_I'd love to read what you guys think about this so please REVIEW? (: Should I continue it or just drop it?_ _I have a few ideas for this fic._

_If you feel that something is OOC let me know. I try my best to keep them in character._

_English is not my main language so please let me know if there's a typo or ANYTHING at all, I'd really appreciate it._

_ Thanks for taking the time to read this._

_PLEASE REVIEW (:  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**I can't believe this is happening. I'm actually writing a multichapter fic for the first time.._

_Thanks to those who read the last chapter, reviewed and story alerted my story. I really appreciate it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>8 P.M<strong>

Castle was already on his way to Beckett's door. He was really excited. He hadn't told her that he would first go to Remy's to buy their usually take-out. He had also brought a Cookies 'n Cream Ice Cream. _She would love it_, he thought. He wanted to surprise her. He knew she was tired even though she didn't show it, but he knew her, and it was enough.

He reached the door and knocked it.

* * *

><p>Beckett checked her watch (her father's watch), <em>8 P.M <em>it read. She could have used a few more minutes for herself, she thought._ **—**At least she had showered_**—**

She was already on her way to open the door_, limping_, when Castle knocked again.

Beckett sighed.

She was already starting to feel incompetent, nonfunctional; not being able to perform tasks like she should thanks to the limpness. But it wouldn't stop her from doing them, she thought.

* * *

><p>Castle frowned.<p>

_¿Why is she taking so long?_ he thought.

Castle was so excited he couldn't wait any longer; it felt like an hour had passed by since he knocked for the first time. She was going to love the Cookies 'n Cream Ice Cream he had brought**—**

Beckett opened the door.

"Hey there." Beckett said quietly.

Castle grin grew wider."Hello there, Detective. !It is so good to see you!"

Beckett was trying really hard to hide her smile. Only an hour had passed by since they both left the precinct and he was already acting like a puppy whose owner had left for a month—_wait_,_ puppies behave like that even when you leave them alone for one minute,_ she thought.

Castle didn't wait for Beckett's invitation to come in. He was already on his way to the kitchen, telling her everything he had brought, the take-out food from Remy's and the Cookies 'n Cream Ice Cream.

Beckett smiled.

_Such a man-child_, she thought. She closed the door and started walking—_limping_ to the kitchen. She was glad that he hadn't noticed it. She didn't want to see his reaction. She knew what would happen.

* * *

><p>Castle had just finished unpacking everything in the kitchen, "So my dear detective, Do you…" when he turned around and noticed that she was limping.<p>

Castle didn't finish the sentence. He was just staring at her, watching for any sign, anything that would tell him she was playing him. And _then_ everything made sense.

Castle frowned_. That's why she wanted to rain check on me_, he thought.

¿What happened? ¿Are you okay? ¿How did it happ—

_Here we go…_Beckett thought. That's why she didn't want him to find out.

Beckett shrugged. "Nothing happened. I'm fine"

"HA!" he exclaimed. "You're everything but fine, you are _limping _Beckett_._ You are definitely not fine" Castle said.

"No, I 'm fin—

Castle cut her off before she could finish what she was about to say.

¿How did it happen? he insisted.

Beckett shrugged."I was running and I twisted my ankle, don't worry. I am fine."

Running? He did not know that she ran. _Another layer from the Beckett onion_, he thought. _¿Is that what she did after leaving the precinct? , ¿run?_ he wondered. It made sense. He didn't want to ask her, not now thought. He didn't want to change the subject nor did he want to push her. And if she wanted to tell him she would, eventually. And _then_ a sudden realization hit him…

¿How did you get back home? he asked.

He sounded concerned.

"You don't have to be a genius to know the answer, Castle." Beckett snapped at him. "I came back _walking._"

_¿Walking? Yea right. More likely limping. This is unbelievable_. Castle thought.

"Why didn't you call me? he asked. "I could have picked you up, you know that."

Beckett knew he would ask that. "There was no need, Castle. It's not like I can't walk." she replied.

And at the end of the day _it was true_; she was perfectly fine walking back home— _limping back home. _ Beckett was like that after all. An independent woman who didn't like to rely nor depend on anyone but herself. Or so she tried. Neither did she like to ask for help; not if she was capable of doing it by herself. She doesn't mind helping nor does she mind doing favors but she's not fond of the idea of someone throwing their help or favors in somebody's face —_her face—_

"I know that you can walk but the fact is you _shouldn't_ be walking. I would have been perfectly fine by picking you up Beckett." he insisted.

Castle knew that she didn't like to depend on anyone but it also wouldn't hurt to do it from time to time.

Beckett shrugged.

"¿Does it hurt?" Castle asked before Beckett could say something.

"N—

Castle cut her off. "Kate please, don't lie to me. Be honest. Does it hurt? You might have broken it," he said. "And even if it is not broken, a sprained ankle involves time and attention"

Beckett stiffened. The use of her first middle name caught her off guard. He sounded upset, worried, concerned? She didn't want to make things worse.

"Only a little, since it doesn't hurt that much I don't think it's broken. And I believe I wouldn't have been able to come back home if it were ." she said, hoping he would drop it.

"¿Will you let me see it?" he asked.

"¿What?— she exclaimed. "No, I'm not_ letting_ you see it". she said

"¿Please?" he insisted. "Beckett—

Beckett sighed.

_Yea right, drop it? It was Castle,_ she thought_._ But**—**That look on his face. It was definitely concern. The pleading in his voice. ¿How could she say no? She could try pushing him, perhaps _that_ would make him go away— But she knew he wouldn't take no as an answer. He wouldn't give up, not that easy…

She wasn't aware of the fact that she had unconsciously walked—_limped_ to her couch and that she was now sitting on it.

Castle followed her movements and stopped in front of her.

¿Which ankle? He asked.

"Left one." She replied.

He crouched down and skimmed his fingers over the ankle before moving them down to her foot. He squeezed lightly at the joint and watched her face for the reaction. Her eyes tightened, but she did not complain. Beckett liked what he was doing, how it felt when he skimmed his fingers over the skin; it only hurt when he squeezed it. If it weren't for the pain she would have enjoyed it—she had to control herself, ¿what was she thinking?

"There isn't too much swelling or pain," he said. "I'd say it's not probably broken. But you should still go to a doctor and make sure it's nothing serious. We can go together if you want."

He couldn't stop worrying about her ankle. He would make her go to the doctor if she didn't go by her own. How was he supposed to do that he didn't know but he would fight her if needed. He also knew that she would need to use crutches or a wheel chair_—that's definitely not happening—_He didn't want to mention it, not now. He was sure she would say _no_ to everything right now.

"¿How do you know that Castle? ¿Research?" she teased. She wanted to lighten the mood and distract him.

She definitely didn't like the idea of going to the doctor. It was a common injury—she kept repeating that to herself— she didn't go to the doctor the last time. And now that she thinks about it, she didn't even let it heal properly. _2 weeks_, that's what it took her last time to start walking _without_ limpness. What if she had let it rest and heal properly before? Perhaps it wouldn't have sprained again, _not today_, she thought. She knew that going to the doctor meant wrapping her ankle, with elastic bandages or something. And _that_ would make her more nonfunctional. She didn't even want to think about the fact that she would need crutches. Not now, right now all she wanted to do was ignore the fact that she'd need to do something regarding her ankle: Right now, all she wanted to do was _avoid_ the reality she was set in.

"Yes, My dear detective. Research," he replied. "and the fact that Alexis sprained her ankle when she was ten years old. I got so worried that on my way to the E.R I was reading everything related to sprained ankles through the internet."

Beckett rolled her eyes and gave him a genuine smile. Thoughts of a younger Alexis and Castle playing in her head. And it had _worked_, she thought. _She distracted him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**:Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
><em>

_Thoughts? _

_If you think something is OOC, anything AT ALL, let me know. _

_If you find any typos, please let me know.  
><em>

_...and last but not least, mind leaving me a Review? I WOULD REALLY appreciate it (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**: Thanks again to those who reviewed, added the story to their favorites and story alerted it! I really appreciate it, really, I do.  
><em>

_LoTS-Fanatic here is ChAPTER 3!_

_Hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please let me know what you guys think.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So...Detective," he said. "¿Do you want to eat?"<p>

He didn't know what to say, he wanted to know what Beckett wanted to do first. He knew that if he kept pushing the subject right now it would lead them both to nowhere. He knew he needed to play it safe. If Beckett thought that he had forgotten about the doctor or that he was going to drop it then she was _wrong_. He wasn't going to drop it. And _right now_ he was certain she had to be hungry.

"Sure Castle," Beckett said. "Let's eat."

Beckett was actually hungry. She hasn't eaten since the afternoon—_wait_, Castle actually made me eat— she thought. At work or while she's busy she gets so distracted that sometimes –_more likely always_— she forgets about eating. But Castle has been there when that happens just like he's here now—in fact he has _always_ been there for Beckett—

Beckett was getting up from the couch when Castle noticed that she was using her sprained ankle.

"¿What are you doing?" He asked.

Beckett shot him a look. "¿Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm getting up from the couch and then I'm going to the kitchen."

Castle chuckled. "Very witty, Detective," he said. "I like it. But that's not what I meant."

Beckett shot him another look.

"You are not supposed to be using your left ankle," he said. "You shouldn't be walking on it. You should be resting it."

He hoped that somehow his statement would be enough to make her realize she needed crutches. He did not want to think how that subject would go. He would rather make her acknolwedge that she in fact needed crutches by her own.

"¿What are you now, Castle," she asked. "¿My dad? Because you actually sound like you are. Don't be such a baby. It doesn't even hurt that much—"

"Even if It doesn't hurt _that much," _he said."You shouldn't be—"

Beckett cut him off. "Fine." she said.

Castle smiled. _Wow that was actually easy,_ he thought.

But_ then_, he noticed that Beckett had started hopping –_Yes, hopping_— on one foot, now heading to the kitchen.

Castle sighed. He was staring at her. Watching her _hop _to the table.

_This is unbelievable. You have to be kidding me,_ _Come on, Beckett?_ _¿Hopping?_ _And she thinks I'm the kid here_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Beckett was now sitting in the chair. <em>Hopping on one foot wasn't that hard<em>, she thought. It was easier and quicker than limping in fact.

¿What are you doing, Castle?" She asked.

Castle frowned. "Coming."

"Yea...Let's just eat, Castle" she said. "And stop staring. It's creepy."

* * *

><p>They had just finished eating. Beckett got off the chair and went to pick up the plates, she wanted to do the dishes— <em>or that's what she thought she was going to do.<em>

Castle knew what she _planned_ to do. She wanted to pick up the plates and then hop to the sink and do the dishes. ¿_Seriously_? He thought.

"¿What are you doing?" He asked.

Beckett shot him a look.

"I'm going to do the dishes, Castle." She snapped at him.

Castle knew she wouldn't agree to let him do the dishes if he asked. He acknowledged she needed to feel in some kind of control. She needed to feel _useful_, capable of doing things by her own. So instead of _fighting her_ he decided to try something else.

"¿_What if_ you hop to the sink while I pick up the dishes from the table?" Castle asked. "That way you won't have to c_ontinuously_ hop from one place to the other?" –_and break a leg, _he thought— "I will give them to you so you can wash them," he continued. "It will be faster that way and you will be able to finish what's left from paperwork earlier". Castle did not want to think about her job... how she would cope with the idea of desk duty _if_ the captain even agreed to let her work

Beckett smiled. "Fine, Castle"

Beckett felt relieved. She didn't want to argue with him –_again_—since when did he understood her so well she didn't know. She knew what he was trying to do and she was fine by it. At least she would be able to do _something— __  
><em>

"By the way," Castle said. "Don't you dare to think we won't be having any Cookies 'n Cream Ice Cream, I haven't forgotten," he continued, now grinning. "You are going to love it."

"Sure Castle," she said. "Let's do the dishes and after finishing paperwork we can have some ice cream. Unless you want to—

Castle shook his head. "Don't you dare to say it Detective," he said smiling. "I won't be having any Cookies 'n Cream Ice Cream without you."

Beckett smiled.

It was adorable when he acted like that; she was really getting fond of the idea of having him around all the time_–always—_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thoughts?_

_Did you feel they were OOC?. _

_If you see any typos let me know please. I won't mind._

_Do not be shy and leave me a review, I do not bite.  
><em>

_Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

_Thanks to those who story alerted this story, favorited it and left a review.  
><em>

_All mistakes are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>10 P.M<strong>

Beckett has just finished paperwork. Castle did nothing but stare at her the _entire_ time. – _It was creepy but she was getting used to it—_

Beckett was satisfied, now that she has finished it she knew she would be able to sleep…_peacefully_.

Riiight... _Sleep_…

How is she going to get rid of Castle... she doesn't know, something tells her that it won't be easy.

She doesn't really want to think about it right now.

She is really enjoying his company...

_*Enjoying.* _

Something she would never admit to him or to anybody… -_at least not now_-

* * *

><p>"I am done now with the paperwork." she says softly.<p>

Castle grins. "Finally!"

Castle sounds so excited… he is *always* excited, thrilled. –_She would definitely regret not having him around—_He is annoying sometimes… but she likes him that way -even when she has to pretend she doesn't-. He is fun, he makes things fun— she has definitely gotten used to *him* pulling her pigtails…

Ice cream…?" she asks.

"Yes, Ice cream!"

The five years old is back... _-And she is doing her best to hide her smile-_

It's *_just*_ ice cream…. Nothing more.

_Ok_. _Fine_. It's not just ice cream.

_It's ice cream…with Castle_.

* * *

><p>"¿Beckett?" Castle asks with mild concern in his voice.<p>

He has already gotten up from the couch he was sitting on but not Beckett, she is just sitting there… staring at him…

"Huh? She is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice Castle already standing, waiting for her to get up.

_ Beckett. Focus_.

She is about to get up—

"Hey Hey!" he says. "Remember what I told you—

Beckett cuts him off. "Right…." She mutters_._

_She is *not* supposed to use her left ankle._

"Do you need help getting—

-But she is now standing on one leg...

"_Of course not..._"He sighs.

She gives him a weak smile and starts hopping to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>They are eating ice cream in the kitchen. Beckett let him get the ice cream from the freezer and she also let him serve them both.<p>

She *doesn't* mind this time.

She noticed the look on his face when she got up from the couch; the look he had when… she didn't accept his help.

She hopes he understands that she is not used to *that_*, _she tries to not rely on anybody, she is just… Beckett. Kate Beckett. If something falls she doesn't expect anybody to pick it up for her, she does it. If she falls… she doesn't expect anybody to help her get up; she gets up by herself…

*But* she sees it in his face...

He wants _–so badly-_ to help her; Although he has _done_ and_ is_ doing a lot -_just being there for her is enough_-

He wants to do something for her...

-Anything-

And she's *not* ready. She is not.

Not _yet_.

_But_... she will be.

And it's a start.

_It is..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: **It's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter. I don't know if you noticed but the writing in this chapter changed -compared to the writing in the previous chapters posted- and instead of writing like I did during ch1-ch3 I decided to do it... differently. -This is what happens when you stop writing fics for months-_

_This one was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it...because it felt right finishing it there -compared to how it would have ended-_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_All mistakes are mine. _

__Thanks to those who read the last chapter, reviewed and story alerted my story. I really appreciate it.__

* * *

><p>"So… ¿how does it feel?" he asks, mild concern in his voice.<p>

Afraid of pushing her.

Afraid that it backfires on him.

* * *

><p>But Beckett *knows*. She already knows. Where he is heading with this conversation.<p>

"Fine. I am fine, Castle"

She does her best to keep it casual. But she knows there is no casual with Castle.

There *_never*_ was.

Never will.

* * *

><p>He frowns.<p>

He *knows*. He is not stupid.

He knows Beckett.

She can't fool him. She won't.

Not this time.

Not anymore.

"Beckett—

* * *

><p><em>There.<em>

'I'm fine' has *never* worked with Castle.

He's pushing her this time.

He is.

_But why?_

And she acknowledges it.

And she does nothing about it.

She *doesn't* push him back.

She interrupts him. "It hurts. Only a little though." She has to stop telling him she is fine, he is not buying it.

And he *won't*.

_Somebody_ else would have dropped it; _somebody_ else would have believed her lies, somebody else would have believed her when she said she was fine...

But Castle is not *somebody*.

He is not.

It doesn't work with him, he knows her… so well. Sometimes… she feels like he could read her like an open book and _*that* _scared her—

It doesn't now.

And it won't.

"I am sure that by tomorrow morning the pain will go away" she says softly.

"You know that I don't mind taking you to the E.R, right?" he responds rapidly. "You should go Beckett. It needs to be taken care of."

_Let me take care of you_…

"Castle, I am fin— I'm _okay_, I am. 3 months ago I sprained my ankle and in two weeks I was walking without limpness." She says, smiling. "Nothing serious happened back then, nothing serious will happen now" She tries, she really is. She is trying to reassure him but… she is failing miserably.

"¿Which ankle?" He asks warily.

"Uh…¿what?" she replies.

She's confused. _Did he—_

"¿Which ankle, Beckett? ¿Which ankle did you sprain 3 months ago? He asks calmly.

_OH that—_

"I... Uhm…"

_It is the same ankle. God—I shouldn't have said a thing…_

"The left ankle". She replies back shyly.

He frowns.

"¿Can we please go to the E.R? If a sprained ankle is not treated with the necessary attention and care… chronic problems of pain and instability *may* result…You _already_ sprained the same ankle. And for what you just told me… I take you did not follow any treatment… It's possible that your ankle will be permanently damaged."_ If you had followed the proper treatment perhaps you wouldn´t have sprained it today._

He asks her now because he _knows_ she would have said she needed to finish paperwork. But… now they had eaten, they had finished paperwork and they had had ice cream, what would she come up with as an excuse now?

* * *

><p><em>Whattt…Was that a monologue?—<em>

But he is right.

And no; last time she didn't follow any treatment.

Kate Beckett is *not* stupid.

She had already considered the fact that she had… _perhaps_ twisted her ankle thanks to the lack of treatment given to her ankle last time she sprained it.

She sighs. "Fine"

_Did I just say fine?_—

"Good!" He says excitedly.

_Woww… Fine? That's it?_ He thought that she would put up a fight with him—

And _then_ a sudden realization hits him.

What did "fine" mean?

Did she want him to go with her? Did she want him to leave?—Was he supposed to just leave and expect her to go to the E.R alone?

_So many possibilities_—

"Castle!" she says sharply

"¿Yes?" He asks tenderly.

"Stop staring. I already told you it was creepy."

He smiles.

_Focus, Castle._

"¿How are we doing it, Beckett?"

Beckett shots him a look.

"¿How are we doing _what_, Castle?"

"HA! And I seem to recall…*someone* telling me to get my mind out of the gutter, seems like you—" He says, smirking.

She is trying –so badly- to restrain herself from laughing. She won't laugh…She won't...but she can't stop the quirk of her lips…the sly smile.

"Drop it, Castle." she shots him a look.

She really can´t help it...

"What I meant was… how were we going to the E.R,

And," he continues. "Which E.R were we going to."

"Which E.R are we going to, I don´t know," she replies. "And we can use my car to get there—

Castle´s eyes grow wider… like a kid in a Christmas tree. "I— I can´t believe you are letting me drive! I alw—

"What—? She interrupts him. "I´m *not* letting you drive," she says. " I´m driving."

Castle stares at her…He's speechless.

Richard Castle is speechless.

_She can't be serious…She can't._

"¿Are you seriously thinking about driving in that condition?" he asks dryly.

_Unbelievable…_

"Yes, Castle," she is teasing him. She is. "I´m *seriously* thinking about driving," she continues in a mocking tone. "And…_which_ condition exactly?" she asks mockingly.

"¡¿Which condition?" he replies frantically, "¡You have got a sprained ankle, Beckett!"

Beckett raises an eyebrow.

"¿So? I drive with my right foot," she says "and my left foot is the one with… the _condition_"

"Very funny." Castle shots back.

"¡I see what you did there!" he pouts. "You—

Beckett smiles.

She lov— loves. She *loves* teasing him.

"Don´t be such a baby, Castle." she says. "I´ll call a cab and that's _how_ we will be getting there."

She can't stop herself.

She _really_ loves it.

She does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thoughts? _

_A Review would be the perfect Christma gift -Just saying-_ (:


End file.
